


Toy

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Smut, safe words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gavin really likes being in control.





	

Few people knew Gavin’s true nature. They knew that he was the Golden Boy and that he was able to talk his way in and out of almost anything. People understood that when Gavin made suggestions or demands then most of the Fakes would jump to help him or do whatever he’d talked about. Hell, that was half the reason why people would bend so easily when Gavin was the one doing the negotiations. People in the city knew what happened if one was to cross Ramsey’s Golden Boy. People knew that it got messy in a very bad way.

What people didn’t know was that the entire crew was almost completely wrapped around Gavin’s finger. That he was almost their darling little pet they’d do anything to make happy. Except, Gavin was really the one in charge. Not that Gavin wanted anyone to realize that. Not that he’d ever let anyone outside their crew knew just how far his friends would go to keep him happy.

There were other things people didn’t know or realize about Gavin. Part of being the face meant concealing his true feelings. Like the relationship between Gavin and their explosives expert. Gavin didn’t want anyone to know about his and Michael’s relationship. If they did someone might try to exploit them and Gavin wasn’t about to lose his boy. Not with the sex being so great.

That was something that people probably had realized. The fact that Gavin was a bit of a sadist that was. It was pretty obvious when he’d tell the Vagabond to shoot out someone’s knee cap just because they mocked his outfit. Or when he’d set someone’s million dollar car on fire just to watch the resulting explosion.

It was why Gavin and Michael worked actually.

One of Gavin’s best kept secrets after all was Michael’s little secret. After all, it’d be a shame for Gavin if anyone found out just how much of a masochist Michael was. If they realized that they might try to scoop up Michael for themselves and Gavin would be horribly sad if that happened. Not that Michael would ever actually leave him. Gavin loved Michael and Michael loved him.

That was the true reason they worked well together. They were partners and Gavin wouldn’t have it any other way.

It was on that thought that Gavin left his head and looked back at the scene in front of him. Being tied down had always been one of Michael’s kinks and Gavin wasn’t going to complain about getting to be in control. It was a bit of a power trip to be completely clothed with someone so close by naked and tied down.

Of course, they had safe words and hand signals in case a scene got to be too much for Michael, but after a few years of being together, Gavin felt like he had a good handle on what Michael could take. That made it all the better for Gavin though, being able to push Michael’s buttons the exact ways to make him burst.

Smirking lightly, Gavin climbed onto the bed and hovered over Michael, trailing his fingers up Michael’s chest before trailing up to his arms and to the padded handcuffs keeping Michael locked to the headboard.

“I love you tied up like this, boy. You’re normally so in control and commanding. The way you grip a steering wheel driving away…. The death grip you had on my arm when you checked to make sure I hadn’t been shot. No one would suspect you like being tied down like this with the way you pull me around. No one knows that you’re ready to beg for it the second we get behind closed doors…” Gavin muttered, kissing Michael’s cheek. “No one knows how much of a slut you are.”

The moan that left Michael’s lips only made Gavin smirk even more. “Ah ah, love, you know the rules. No noises from my toy until I say so. If you can’t follow the rules I’ll have to punish you more than I already have to. I’m not in a forgiving mood right now, as you know.”

Gavin stroke Michael’s cock teasingly to accentuate his point. A dark ring was clearly visible around Michael’s base, preventing him from reaching climax. Gavin had been teasing him for a while as a punishment and enjoying every minute of it. Gavin’s own dick was straining against his pants, begging to be free.

“You know the only thing I want from that pretty mouth of yours is to have it wrapped around my cock. It’s so loud it has to be good at something,” Gavin said, running his hand down his crotch and enjoying the way Michael jerked on his bonds and let out a soft whine.

A tut left Gavin’s mouth at the whine though. “Such a needy boy, can’t even keep quite like I tell you too. I guess you’re so desperate to have something in it you need to be disobedient. Maybe one day I’ll blindfold you and leave you outside tied up with a sign that says “free mouth.” That’d make you happy wouldn’t it, love? To constantly have your mouth around something even if it’s some stranger. Maybe I’d charge people and we could by you one of those gags with a dildo attached. That way you’re never empty right?”

Gavin leaned back onto his heels and started unbuttoning his shirt. “No that wouldn’t do. I only want your mouth abused by my cock and mine alone. Do you understand pet? Your body is only for my use.”

“Yes sir,” Michael said quickly, straining up. “Please… Gavin, please use me. Use me in any way you want just please… touch me sir.”

Gavin licked his lips and pulled his shirt off all the way, tossing it to the side before kissing up Michael’s chest. “Do you deserve to be touched?”

A whimper left Michael’s mouth before he muttered, “No sir.”

“At least you’re being honest, love,” Gavin responded with a smug grin before he started shimming out of his pants. Discarding his underwear at the same time, Gavin stroked himself lightly, watching the way Michael licked his lips and stared as if nothing else in the world mattered, but Gavin. That’s what Gavin loved after all, being adored.

Sliding up so his chest was touching Michael’s chest, Gavin kissed the other gently before whispering against his lips, “Color?”

“Green, fucking green.”

“Good, now suck,” Gavin said his eyes growing sharp again as he pressed his fingers to Michael’s lips. Watching the curly haired man suckle on his fingers was amazing, but the way Michael’s tongue darted along his fingers swirling and pressing almost made Gavin break. Once his fingers were thoroughly wet, Gavin reached around and traced the rim of his hole, letting out a huff of air. Slowly, Gavin pushed his finger inside himself, letting out a soft groan.

“Oh love, it’s been too long since we’ve done anything. I’m so tight…” Gavin moaned softly as he moved his finger around a little bit. As he spoke, Gavin’s eyes never left Michael, loving the pure lust on his face.

Michael bit his lip before daring to say anything. “Please, Gav, use me. Use me to fuck yourself. Fuck I want to be in you so bad.”

Gavin’s smirk only grew larger as he slipped a second finger inside of himself. “Well it doesn’t matter what you want, love. You’re just a little toy for me to use. A sex doll that can shoot a gun and keep me safe. What you want isn’t important, it’s what I want that matters. And right now I’m enjoying my fingers. The way they slide in and out. It burns a little bit. Your spit isn’t the best lubricant, but that’s the way I like it. A burn with the stretch with you watching my every move. I know you want it pet, it’s written all over your face when you look at me. It’s a wonder people can’t smell the desperation you’re soaked in.”

It was easy to tell how much Michael liked it when his breath hitched at Gavin’s words. “Such a needy little slut. You’re so hard and I’ve hardly even touched you. But that’s good. My toy needs to be hard if I’m going to use it.”

Finishing with the prep, Gavin reached over to the side and grabbed actual lube. Slicking up Michael’s cock, Gavin smirked a little bit. “My little boy, my pet. My toy. I wonder if I’ll let you cum tonight. Maybe I’ll use you to get myself off and then just leave you here with a vibe on your cock. It’d be fun to see just how red the head can get. Just how loudly you’ll beg me to cum. What you’d promise to do with those slutty little lips just to be allowed release.”

Gavin lined himself up with Michael’s cock before starting to sink down onto it, letting out a moan at the slight burn going down. “Bloody fuck. You’re such a good toy, love. So big. You fill me up so nicely and the curve hits just the best spots inside me. Am I warm pet? Tight enough to milk your prick?”

Michael’s mouth hung open as Gavin sunk down before he nodded quickly. “Yes sir, you’re so good, so hot. Please sir. Let me fuck you. I’ll make you feel so good. Please let me fuck you until we cum together.”

“No. I’m in control tonight,” Gavin growled before moving up and slamming his hips back down, moaning in unison with Michael. Gavin’s hands found themselves on Michael’s taut stomach to balance himself as he began to bounce on Michael’s cock, letting out soft moans and groans along with muttered praises.

It wasn’t long before Michael started to match Gaivn’s rhythm, bucking up into Gavin as he came down, making Gavin see stars as the head of his cock rubbed against his prostate.

“Fuck, Michael, I’m so bloody close. You’re so big, so good. Oh god just like that. Yes, fuck Michael god pet you’re so good. My little toy doing exactly what he’s meant to. So good,” Gavin moaned, slowly becoming more and more unraveled as the pleasure continued to build. After a moment, Gavin stilled and pulled himself off Michael’s cock.

Michael started to whine at the loss of sensation before Gavin quickly removed the cock ring from around him. Gavin smiled at him before taking place and slowly, teasingly sliding back down Michael’s dick.

“Such a good toy. So fucking big for it’s master. It deserves to cum with it’s master right, love?” Gavin said before lifting up and coming back down hard and fast, moaning at the feeling of Michael’s cock rubbing the inside of his walls. They continued their earlier rhythm from there of Michael bucking up as Gavin was coming down, causing Michael to hit Gavin’s sweet spot each time.

Gavin couldn’t even keep talking, just muttering out words and moans that blended together into nothing but sounds of ecstasy. The only other sounds being Michael’s harsh breathing and the chains of the handcuffs clinking as Michael pulled, wanting to be able to fuck Gavin into the mattress until he couldn’t move.

“Cum with me Michael, cum with me love,” Gavin gasped out as he sunk down with a cry, his semen spurting out of the tip of his cock and his walls clenching around Michael, causing the other to spill over the edge and empty inside Gavin’s tight hole.

After a moment of heavy breathing, Gavin pulled off Michael and laid down next to him, feeling almost completely boneless. Gavin was surprised to feel Michael’s arms wrapping around him and looked at the other curiously.

“I kind of broke them again when I came. This was just so goddamn hot Gavin. Fuck you’re so hot Gav,” Michael mumbled before kissing Gavin roughly.

Gavin smiled at the other before saying, “I just like to take care of my boi.”

Michael snorted at that before saying, “I love you, you idiot.”

“Love you too Micoo.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even really have anything to say about this other than I just felt like writing smut for shits and giggles. Anyway hope you like it! Have a great day!


End file.
